The Call of the Barn Owl ( by Bronce )
The Call of the Barn Owl ( zu deutsch : Der Ruf der Schleiereule ) Dies ist eine Geschichte der Staffel Fairy Tales of WeathClan , die von Broncekralle geschrieben wird . The Call of the Barn Owl wird von Königinnen genutzt um Junge daran zu hindern alleine in den Wald zu gehen . Viel Spaß beim lesen ;) Geschichte Es war kalt draußen . Vereinzelte Schneeflocken tanzten vom stahlgrauen Himmel hinunter und vielen zu Boden . Im schwachen Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte die weiße behutsame Decke , die sich über dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte , wie Tausende Diamanten . Es war vollkommen still , nur der Wind kräuselte die letzten hartnäckigen Blätter an den Bäumen die sich gegen den grauen Himmel aufrichteten und ihre beinahe blattlosen Kronen beständig empor reckten . Einige Fledermäuse flogen auf Beutezug über den fast schwarzen Himmeln und stießen feine hohe Echolaute aus , die hier und da zu Ihnen zurück schallten . Ihre ledrigen Flügel glitten durch die kalte Luft und ihre hellroten Augen blickten wachsam auf den Boden hinunter . Ein einsames Weidenkäuzchen streckte seine Blüte durch die Schneedecke , feine Flöckchen bestäubten sein Haupt . Der bleiche Mond am Himmel sendete nur wenig seines wohltuenden magischen Scheins und ragte als schmale Sichel über den sich im Wind wiegenden Baumkronen auf . Die Wachsamen Augen einer Schleiereule erblickten eine Silhouette die sich aus der Dunkelheit löste und die Eule raschelte mit ihren weißen Federn . Warnend stieß sie einen heißeren unheilvollen Laut aus und schärfte ihre mattgrauen gewaltigen Klauen an der Feuchen Rinde des Astes einer Erle , auf der sie hockte . Ihre Schwanzfedern erzitterten im Wind , der von Norden wehte und ihre Flügel bildeten einen warmen Mantel um ihren Brustkorb . Ihr flaches , Braun gesäumtes Gesicht war unverwandt auf den Schatten gerichtet der über die im Schnee verborgene Lichtung kroch . Der Schnee knirschte unter den breiten Pfoten der Gestalt und ihr buschiger Schweif verwischte Tiefe Pfotenabdrücke , von rotem Blut durchtränkt . Die Eule Kniff Ihre Honig farbende Augen zusammen und beobachtete das Schauspiel das das Schicksal ihr an diesem kalten Tag der Blattleere vor Augen führte . Die Gestalt im Schnee hielt inne und verharrte so reglos wie eine Statue . Eine Windböe kräuselte die dunkelblaue Oberfläche eines kleinen geheimnisvoll glitzernden Teichs und im Licht des Sichelmondes wurde eine schlanke schneeweiße Gestalt sichtbar . Ihre verschwommenen blauen Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit . Die weiße Gestalt regte sich kaum merklich und schlug den dünnen glatten Schweif um die Pfoten . Sie blickte zum silbernen Sternenvlies auf , das hier und da Fassettenhaft durch die Wolkendecke leuchtete . Es tauchte die blütenweiße Kätzin in ein Silber schimmerndes kaltes Licht , dass von der stillen Wasseroberfläche reflektiert wurde . Eine schillernde Libelle flog dicht über den See , ihr violetter und grüner Körper verschwand in der Schwärze . Der schwarze Kater am Rande der Lichtung Schlich kauernd an die Kätzin heran . Seine Pupillen waren zu Schlitzen verengt , seine Nase in den Wind gehoben . Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde es klarer . Er war der Jäger , sie war die Beute . Der Kater hinterließ eine feine hellrote Blutspur im weißen Schnee , die vom fahlen Licht des Mondes beschienen wurde . Die Muskeln spielten unter seinem dunklen Pelz und er fuhr funkelnde lange Krallen aus . Die Kätzin zuckte mit dem Ohr und wandte ihr Gesicht wiederstrebend dem Nachthimmel ab . Ihr verträumter blauer Blick schweifte über die verschneite Landschaft und blieb an dem Kater hängen . Ihre hübschen ausdrucksstarken Augen wurden groß und glitzerten vor Entsetzen . " Komm nicht näher " flüsterte sie erstickt . Ein feines Beben glitt über ihren schmalen Körper . Ein Beben der Angst . Der Kater genoss den Anblick und zog die scharfe kalte Luft ein . Ein mörderischer Glanz glomm in seinen Topas Augen . Ein mattes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht . Schatten umspielten seine Mundwinkel . " Wieso sollte ich dich verschonen ? " fragte er leise , doch es war bedrohlicher als hätte er geschrien . Die Augen der Kätzin wurden noch größer und sie stolperte rückwärts . Das seichte Wasser des Teiches umspülte ihre weißen Pfoten . Eine Windböe trug Schneeflocken über die Lichtung und die glänzenden Augen des schwarzen Katers zeigten ein wildes kaltes Feuer . " Du darfst mich nicht töten , Geist der Trauernden und der verlorenen Seelen , ich bin eine loyale Heilerin meines Clans " murmelte die Kätzin schrill vor Angst . Sie zitterte und ihre hohe schwankende Stimme brach . " Ach ja ? " fauchte der Kater , seine tiefe Stimme triefte vor Hohn , " Ich weis was du getan hast . Ich höre alle verzweifelten Stimmen in deinem Kopf , spüre den Zweifel und das Bedauern . Die Gewissensbisse " säuselte er . Er trat auf die Kätzin zu . Wispernde Stimmen hallten um den pechschwarzen Kater mit den Topas Augen herum . Ein Chor aus verzweifelten Schreien und flehenden Stimmen . " Verschwinde " flüsterte die Weiße erstickt . Sachte schüttelte der Kater den Kopf . Lauernd kroch er näher , der Schnee wurde schwarz unter seinen blutverschmierten Pfoten . " Ich bin der Geist aller Mörder und Zweifler . Ich herrsche über ihre Seelen , und heute werde ich deine zu ihren verzweifelten Stimmen hinzufügen . Vergessen und verwelkt wie eine schwarze Blume " zischte er . Die Frostweiße Kätzin schien keinen Zweifel an seinen drohenden Worten zu haben . Panisch taumelte sie rückwärts immer weiter in den Teich hinein . Sie zitterte , blickte dem Kater Bettelnd aus blauen Augen an . Doch aus seinen goldenen , Lichtlosen , verengten Augen spiegelte sich ihr kein Mitleid entgegen . Nur Hass , Blutgier und Schwärze. Die Muskeln unter seinem Pelz spannten sich . " Bitte " flehte sie voller Reue , doch sein schwarzer Körper glitt bereits unaufhaltsam durch den Schnee auf sie zu . Seine Pfoten hoben sich vom Pfoten , stießen sie nieder . Wasser spritzte auf , glitzerte im Licht der Sterne . Ihr Körper fiel zu Boden lag im flachen , seichten Wasser . Morast färbte ihren weißen Pelz bräunlich . Hilflos paddelte sie mit den Pfoten . Versuchte den großen Kater auf ihrem Bauch loszuwerden , doch er streckte die ohne Mühe nieder . " Der Geist der Mörder und Zweifler hat sich den Preis für deine Taten geholt " zischte er ihr ins Ohr . Sein säuerlicher stinkender Atem schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie schrie als seine schrecklich langen Krallen ihre Kehle hochwanderten . In einem grässlichen Blubbern erstickte ihr Todesschrei . Blut spritzte aus der Wunde die der Kater in ihre Kehle gerissen hatte , sie regelrecht zerfetzt hatte . Das Licht des Mondes schrumpfte in ihren hellblauen Augen und mit einem letzten Flächen Atemzug glitt sie reglos in den Teich . Ihre hübschen Gesichtszüge erschlafften und wurden leer . Das tiefe hallende Lachen ohne jegliche Emotion des Katers hallte über die Lichtung . Wind wirbelte auf und er lies ihre Leiche zu Boden fallen . Schwarzer Nebel hüllte den Kater ein , schwärzer als jedes seiner Haare . Seine Topasaugen blitzten , sein Lachen verklang . Dann war es still . Verwirrt betrachtete die Schleiereule den Platz an dem der schwarze Kater verschwunden war und die Leiche der blütenweißen Kätzin die reglos im Wasser des Tümpels lag , das sich langsam rot färbte . Die Eule schlug mit den Flügeln und stieß sich vom schwarzen Ast der Erle ab . Elegant segelte sie über den Nachthimmel und verschwand am Horizont . Verließ den Ort an dem sie deutlich die Anwesenheit von Toten Geistern und dunkler Magie verspürte . ~ Ende Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:By Broncekralle Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten